


You Think...

by Momorticia



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dylan & Hallie, Dyllie, F/M, Fluff, In fact they're OCs, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momorticia/pseuds/Momorticia
Summary: Recopilación de los momentos que Hallie considera más importantes es su vida, curioso es que en todos y cada uno de esos instantes estaba presente él.





	

Hallie nunca se había sentido integrada en aquel lugar, solía ser tachada como la rarita que se comportaba cual simio alelado. El transcurso de los años no hacía más que empeorar la sensación de que estaba de sobra y el hecho de haber crecido entre las cuatro paredes de aquel orfanato no era suficiente como para quitarle esas ideas derrotistas de la cabeza. En realidad, al principio todo había sido muy bonito, pues ella había llegado siendo tan solo un bebé, por lo cual todos la veían como la hermanita pequeñas a la que hacerle monerías. Pero los años fueron pasando y ella creciendo, convirtiéndose en lo que sus compañeras de cuarto denominaban entre risas "un monstruito". Así que ¿qué culpa tenía ella si por ese entonces le parecía más atractivo pasar el tiempo jugando al quebranta-cocos con los chicos que siendo señalada como un espécimen de otro planeta? No a todos le resultaban agradables las peculiaridades de Hallie, así que esta se había acostumbrado a permanecer con los pocos amigos que aún le quedaban; ya ni siquiera se molestaba en tratar de ser simpática con los que llegaban nuevos, a sabiendas de que pronto los rumores que pululaban por los pasillos del orfanato llegarían a ellos y se unirían a la pila de gente que la juzgaba por no encajar en los esquemas establecidos.

●●●

 

El día en que se encontraron por primera vez era de lo más normal, una nueva sucesión de horas de lo más aburridas en las cuales había que encontrar el modo de huir de las terroríficas lentejas de la señora Smith, que por muy amable que fuese las dotes culinarias no eran lo suyo, y tras ello echarle imaginación al resto del día para no acabar aplatanados en alguna zona del jardín. De hecho, fue un día tan ordinario y corriente que nadie se dio cuenta de que había llegado un nuevo inquilino de no ser por el par de cubiertos de más que reposaban sobre la gran mesa del comedor a la hora del almuerzo. Como era usual entre niños, todos comenzaron a montar fantasiosas historias sobre la procedencia del nuevo y los motivos por los que estaba allí. Algunos incluso afirmaban haberlo visto, describiéndolo como una especie de alien con las extremidades deformes y hasta un cuerno... Lo que llevó a la pequeña Lily a creer que se trataba de un unicornio transformado en ser humano. Pobre e inocente Lily, que aún no era capaz de diferenciar las tonterías que contaban los mayores con la cruda realidad, aunque bien visto era preferible que conservase la inocencia a llevarse grandes chascos a su corta edad.

Dejando de lado las chorradas que se comentaron sobre en nuevo en la mesa, todos le saludaron de forma cordial en cuando el señor Wyatt lo presentó antes de darles permiso para comenzar a comer. Los trogloditas de sus compañeros tuvieron la decencia de comportarse con una pizca de educación delante del nuevo, aunque ninguno tuvo el detalle de informarle del atentado que recibirían sus papilas gustativas al probar las lentejas de la señora Smith. Hallie por su parte se entretuvo decorando el cabello de Pamela con las migas que se caían de su trozo de pan, una semi venganza por haberle tirado el vaso del agua sucia donde limpiaban los pinceles tras la hora de manualidades. Al menos hasta que descubrió el abanico de emociones que se proyectaban en la cara del nuevo mientras comía, poniéndole muy difícil la tarea de aguantarse la risa. Más le valía al nuevo ponerse las pilas cuanto antes, descubrir los pequeños trucos de los que allí habitaban o acabaría con un terrible dolor de estómago... Mínimo.

 

●●●

 

Definitivamente el nuevo era de lo más gracioso, al menos ante los ojos de Hallie. El chico se había pasado alrededor de dos horas huyendo de todas y cada una de las niñas que aparecían en su camino, portando una cara de espanto de lo más cómica. Los motivos de tal disgusto hacia el sexo femenino eran inciertos, y no sería ella la que iría a averiguar qué razón lo llevaba a salir corriendo como pollo sin cabeza cada vez que alguna portadora de los cromosomas XX se cruzaba con él. Más bien, se buscó un sitio cómodo bajo la sombra de un árbol, en el cual poder observar en primicia las desventuras del nuevo. Por primera vez en años Hallie se alegraba de la llegada de alguien, aunque solo fuese porque le encantaba ver las caras largas de las demás niñas cuando eran rechazadas de forma rotunda.

— Hey, Finnigan, a tu derecha. — Al ver que éste se había despistado durante un momento, decidió alertarle de la presencia de fuerzas enemigas en sus flancos. El nombrado esquivó con facilidad al par de niñas que iban demasiado distraídas con sus muñecas como para darse cuenta de la colisión que estuvieron a punto de causar.

— No me vuelvas a llamar así. — Esa fue la única respuesta que recibió por parte del chico antes de que le dedicase una mueca, cuya única forma posible de definir sería con un eww, y desaparecer en el interior del edificio.

— Tsk, nuevos.

Por aquel entonces Hallie no lo sabía, pero el chico no se llamaba ni de lejos Finnigan y gracias a su desconocimiento siguió llamándole así hasta que éste se hartó y le soltó con un tono iracundo que se llamaba Dylan... Oopsie.


End file.
